It was raining
by TenshiKachuu
Summary: A certain cyan-haired Tenchi girl is terribly upset. Whats got her so sad?..........Short, and very angsty.


A shory, angsty fic starring a Tenchi girl. What has happened to get her so upset? Well, you'll find out.   
  
TenshiKachuu productions proudly presents:  
  
It was raining.   
  
* * *  
  
It was raining.  
  
The service had just ended. Everyone was there, it was even attended by all the royalty of Jurai. Azusa seemed to be upset by the death, while Funaho looked grim and saddened. Yosho was present as well, and without his grandpa get up. Misaki was next to him, and quiet no less.   
The earth, as if she knew what a loss all her people had suffered, mourned with gray skies.   
The length of the casket was a deep brown. It was polished and the water slid off the slick surface, ash colored and cold. The roses seem to bleed onto the rich wood with the effect of the rain drops, their color startling in our suddenly colorless world.   
The service was short and afterwards, everyone went to the house. Everyone but me.   
I went to the forest. The one place that was consummately mine and mine alone. Few others were found here, and I was banking on it. I enjoyed the darkness that pervaded the forest, and the unbroken silence encased me in my thoughts, my feelings.   
Who knew it could hurt this much?  
I loved him. I really had. I didn't want to admit it, but this had clenched it for me. I had to admit it to myself. I loved him.   
"Do you hear me, Tenchi Masaki? I love you, dammit!" I said aloud, bitterness coloring my voice, fists clenched at my side.   
I found a shaded bow to sit on, the canopy above me creating a convenient umbrella. Not that I cared. I could be outside in a full hurricane, and it would have made no difference to me. The feelings on the inside were more than doing enough damage.   
I laid back against the tree, my eyes half closed. I didn't see the grey and brown trunks in front of me. I didn't hear the rustle of the leaves in the wind. My mind was playing images over and over..  
Tenchi walking in the door from the fields, dusty and tired.  
Tenchi in the morning, coming down the stairs with a smile.  
Tenchi running from me as fast as he could.  
Tenchi blushing because of something I had said.  
Tenchi, Tenchi, Tenchi....he filled my mind more in death than in life. I shook my head, droplets flying in all directions, deriving their cyan color from my hair.  
The first pinpricks stung the back of my eyes. I had refused myself the right to cry before everyone else. Why? I have no idea. For some reason, I think I wanted to be in control of my emotions again. Ever since Zero I hadn't been...  
Ever since then, I had started to care.   
I pulled my knees up to my chest, and wrapped my arms around them. I rested my forehead on my arms, and let it come.   
The tears spilled down my face, running down my cheeks and around my arms, from where my face touched. They came, and I didn't wipe them away. I didn't hide them. They flowed, and it felt like something inside me was breaking. It scared me a little, but not half as much as the thought of the rest of my life did. What was I supposed to do? What do you do when your reason for living has been taken away?   
Thats what he was to me, what he had come to be. All those years, watching him grow, knowing my love for him grew just as he did. My reason for life....  
After all, what was left? Go back to pirating? Being Ryoko the space pirate, feared by all?   
No. I couldn't do that again. Not and live with myself.  
I raised my head and looked through the branches to the little plain of the house, to the fields....what is left for me here?   
The house that used to represent everything I had ever wanted-family, friends, care, love-it was now empty and lifeless for me.   
  
It was raining.  
  
* * *   
  
  
Oh, the sadness.  
  
Any and all comments would be appreciated, even flames on this one. Why, you ask. Well, this has gotten me a bit depressed...(That and lack of sleep for the past 42 hours) so, feed a starving ego and review. Please?   
  
All Comments and criticims to me-  
~TenshiKachuu 


End file.
